Candy Pop Monster
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: It's Halloween, and Romano and Spain get a pair of interesting guests.  How do they react? Human AU.


**This is based on a doujinshi I read. I wanted to practice writing, so I described what was drawn. The doujinshi has the same name as the fic. Review?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! Look! How's this? Isn't this amazing?" My lover, Antonio, said, holding the pumpkin up for me to see. "Because I worked so hard, I can even wear it!" He exclaimed, putting the thing over his head like a hat, hiding his face with the carefully-carved smile and almond eyes of the Jack-o-lantern.<p>

"...Huh." I replied with little interest.

"Here, I'll give it to you!"

"I don't want it, fucker. But it's Halloween, isn't your boss angry?"

"What, why?" He asked, confused.

"Well, cause it's not in your culture."

"It's silly to care about those things in this day and age. Fun things should be fun. How about you Lovino? Are you fine not being home?"

"Why?"

"Well, won't Abuelo be coming home?"

Oh, my grandmother. Antonio would be the one to worry about her. They've gotten along well all the times they've been together. One could say their relationship is closer than hers is to me. "All the more reason not to be home." I answer, not moving my gaze from the book in my hand. Even if Nonno comes, my brother Veneziano's presence will suit her enough.

"But Lovi..." His speech was cut off my the sound of two children at the door, shouting "Trick or Treat!"

"Oh?" Antonio said, face changing to a smile. "Here they come!" He said, rushing to get the bowl of candy off the kitchen table and arrive at the door. He opens the door, black hair shining, and freezes.

"Oi, Toni, what the fuck are you just standing there for?" I ask, a few feet behind him. Silence. "Toni? Why won't you fucking say anything! What is it?" I continue, growing a little concerned. I look at the children on our doorstep.

The taller one was an exact replica of me, save for the fact it was wearing a cat Halloween costume. The shorter one was a mirror image of Antonio, drooling a little, gazing up at me with shiny eyes.

"Que lindo! What is this? What? Muy lindo! Woo hoo! Wee hee!" (That's cute! What is this? What? Very nice!) Antonio squeeled, staring at the children with big eyes, cheeks red.

"Shut up! You're freaking them out, fucker!" I yelled, punching my boyfriend in the face, but not hard enough for him to be really hurt. The kids just stood there and watched.

* * *

><p>"But... How do you think this happened?" Antonio asked me, sitting on the couch, watching the children sit on the couch, my mirror image drinking a cup of fruit juice we got for him.<p>

"How the hell would I know? Could it be that damn eyebrows' fault?" I reply. Our rival Arthur, more commonly known as eyebrows because of the caterpillars growing above his eyes, claimed he could do magic, and has proven it more than a few times.

"Whatever it is, it's not important." He states, still watching them with loving eyes.

"It's not not important..." I walk over to the mini-me. "Oi, do you have parents?"

"Uh..." he stared up at me, confused.

"You don't? As suspected."

"Wait! I have a daddy" he pointed to Toni "and a mommy." He finished, moving his finger to me.

"Eh..." I said dumbly.

"Wow!" Antonio exclaimed. "How did you know I'm the one that sticks it i-" I grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him off the couch.

"What the fuck do you think you're saying to a kid you fucking moron?"

"I-it's just a joke..."

"Hey Toni. If they have no parents, that must mean..." I trailed off.

"Hm?" He urged me to continue.

"They have no names."

"Ah... true." He agreed. "It's difficult to call them without names. What shall we name them?"

I was silent for a moment, lost in thought, before muttering, "Lovinesque... Antonesque...?"

Antonio chuckled.

"What! D-do you have a better idea damn it?"

"Er... how about tiny one and tiny tiny one?" He said lamely.

"That's worse!"

* * *

><p>"I'm a ghost~!" Antonio exclaimed, covered ina white sheet, chasing my laughing mimi-me (Lovinesque) around the room. Fuck him having fun. It's cold over here... Hm? Cold? I look down to see Antonesque in my arms, slobbering all over my tie and shirt.<p>

"Damn you..." I mumble, getting up. All the baby said was "Shosho~", reminding me of Toni's laugh.

"Huh?" Antonio sat up from the floor. "Lovi, where are you going?"

"Goin'~?" Lovinesque copied. They look like father and son...

"To take a fucking bath..."

"Oh! A bath you say? Then I'll have to go with you!" "With you!" Lovinesque copied again.

"Why! What the fuck! That makes no fucking sense damn it!" After getting no responce, I sigh and get in the bathroom, stripping Antonesque and I and getting in the bubble bath, Antonio and Lovinesque joining us a moment later.

"Aaah~ This feels so good~" Toni sighed. Lovinesque giggled, rubbing bubbles on his face and in his hair.

"...You have one dazed expression there damn it."

"What, are you jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Ugh... It got in my eyes." Lovinesque whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't rub~" Toni said, getting all the bubbles out of his face. ...Was I... Lovinesque's size before? No, I was bigger...

"... Hey Lovi, what was his name... The really tiny one. Um... Antonesque, was it?"

"Who cares about the name?"

"Anyway, hasn't he... submerged?" He replied. I looked downwards.

"OOOOOOOYYY are you fucking okay?" I yelled, pulling Antonesque above the water.

"You've got to be more careful, Mommy." Toni told me. Wait a sec...

"Who the fuck are you calling Mommy?"

"...Toilet..." Lovinesque grumbled.

"Is that right, toilet? ... What?" Toni said. "Wait, hey! Why didn't you go before the bath?" He got out of the tub and lifted Lovinesque out, covering him with a towel.

"I'm going to pee..."

"Don't you pee yet!"

I decided to have my own fun. "You seem to be having trouble there, Daddy."

"Who are you calling Daddy!"

"If I pee it's the squirrel's fault~"

"Don't make up excuses!"

* * *

><p>"Okay! You're all clean now!" Antonio said as the kids walked in the room sleepily, Antonesque looking ready to fall over. "You seem sleepy. ...Shall we go to bed? Ah!"<p>

"What?" I exclaim, startled.

"That's right, I haven't given you your sweets yet." He said to the little ones. "Maybe I might give you your lollies if you go to sleep." They fell asleep in between Toni and I instantly. He kissed their foreheads and looked at me. "Here, a goodnight kiss for my wife too"

"Huh? Who the fuck are you calling wi- Ngh..." I was cut off by lips being pressed against mine.

"Shh... The little ones'll wake up..."

The world is sweet, like sugary sweets that have melted. This is like...

It's like a miracle...

* * *

><p>"No... Lovino!" Antonio woke me up. "...What should we do..! The little ones are gone...!" My eyes widened, and I felt my heart break in two. Gone... They can't be... I jumped out of bed and searched around the house desperately.<p>

"Lovinesque! Antonesque! Where'd you go, damn it?" I called, tears in my eyes. I don't want them to be gone. My miracles...

"...Ah..." I heard Antonio say behind me, looking at a trail of sweets I hadn't seen before. One after one, the candies lined up in a path to the front door, ending behind the Jack-o-lantern and a cat lawn ornament.

"I wonder what they were..." Toni said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"...I dunno.." I reply, throat tightening. I can't let these tears fall, not in front of him... He'll worry...

"...Lovi...?" Toni asked as I pulled out of his hold, walking to my room. I ignored him, locking my door and sitting against my bed.

The one day miracle disappeared, just like that. The miracle left and all that remains is reality. One that doesn't melt away. A reality that's like a miracle.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and for the first time in a long time, I cried. Cried for the kids leaving, cried for not saying goodbye, and cried because I was angry at myself for letting myself get so attatched to someone so quickly.


End file.
